Ramen Anonymous
by chaini
Summary: The group is worried about Inuyashas obsesson with ramen and demand that he goes to treatment.
1. Chapter 1

Ramen Anonymous

October 15, 2009

Last night I suffered one of the biggest betrayals of my life. I thought that nothing would top Kiko and her wretched arrow but I was wrong. Kagome managed to beat it with my "Intervention". She was not the only one in on it either. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, all of them traitors. Last night, while I slept, they snuck up on me. They tied me up and carried me to the well. I think they must have drugged me, because I didn't wake up, even when they threw me down into the well. Probably something in that sake Miroku gave me. I knew that it tasted funny.

The next thing I know I wake up tied to a chair in Kagome's living room. The whole gang was there which surprised me. They would have had to been brought through the well one by one. Must have taken some time. My traveling companions were not the only one present. Kagome's family too. When I awoke, I could see their faces in the shadows in the dark room I was trapped in. My head hurt, probably an effect of the alcohol or the drugs I could figure out which. After my eyes cleared and I realized where I was, I moved to stand only to discover my bindings. I struggled against them but refused to budge no matter how much I thrashed. Keade must have been in on this too because only an enchanted set of bindings could hold me down so well. Giving up on the notion that I could escapee these ropes myself, I called out to Kagome, demanding for her to release me.

"No Inuyasha, I can't do that. It's for your own good. We just need to make sure that you will listen to us." Kagome said, emerging from the shadows.

"What are you talking about? Untie me now."

"No, we have all discussed the subject of your ramen consumption. And we have decided that you have a problem. It's not your fault, its mine. I'm the one who brought the stuff over, but it's gone to far. We have to help you stop." Kagome looked at me with tears in her eyes. Her pain kept me from processing her words for a moment.

"What?! My ramen consumption? What are you guys trying to say?"

Miroku stepped forward and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "What she is trying to say in that you have become an addiction. Your dependent on ramen has grown to a dangerous and consuming habit. You're using Kagome to get it; you have been abusive and destructive. You're foul mouthed and ill tempered."

"I was that way before. I even meant Kagome."

"Yes, but since you have been eating ramen your attitude problems have gotten progressively worse. Think Inuyasha, how many times have you beaten up poor little Shippo just because he had reached for the last bowl? How many fights have you had with Kagome after she spent hours cooking you a meal because all you could think about was ramen? Kagome tells me that she has found you on several occasions just staring for hours at a ramen display through a store window. You're obsessed. We have decided to get you some professional help. You have to give it up." Miroku stated, his eyes pleading with me to listen.

I looked away. "Give up ramen? Why should I? No, never." I shook my head glaring at him. I immediately regretted it when I saw the pain in his eyes. A pain that I could not possibly ignore.

He turned away from me. "So that's the way you feel then. You won't give up ramen even for your friends. I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. I guess that I thought that there was a possibility that you were different. I had hoped that you would not be like the other demons, totally selfish and obsessive. But I guess I was wrong. Perhaps you're just like the others after all."

I flinched. I really was not as bad as the other demons right? I remembered that hog demon and his many wives, Hosinki and his horde of jewels, and Naraku and his obsession with the jewel. I look from face to worried face. They really do care for me don't they? My stomach drops. I have hurt them haven't I? But I am not addicted. Sure, I eat it a lot and sure I sometimes get mad when Kagome forgets to bring me some, and yes, I sometimes snap at Shippo when he tries to steal the last bowl but that is because its mine. I am not addicted to ramen. I don't have a problem.

"Then prove it." Kagome stated making me jump as my train of thought was broken. I had not realized that I had been speaking aloud. "Go to treatment. If you are really not addicted then they will be able to tell us right away. They will release you and you can go back to the feudal era no questions asked. I will even apologize to you for dragging you here."

"Why should I go if I know I don't have a problem?" I spat back at her, getting impatient with all these accusations.

"Because I'm worried about you and because I'm your friend. Isn't that enough." Kagome bit her lip as tears started to streak down her face, making my stomach clench. Damn, why did she have to start crying? Glancing around again, I took in the sorrow filled eyes of my worried filled friends. I saw the weariness and pain I had caused them and every ounce of stubbornness and resolve leave me. They were my friends, my family, and they had stuck by me through everything. All they ask in return is for companionship and protection and they feel that ramen is keeping me from doing that. I growled softly as I consider this. Aren't a few days without ramen worth their happiness? If that is all it would take to make them, happy then that is what I will do. Sighing, I nod my head. "Alright, I will do it."

Kagome smiled and I knew that it would be well worth it just for the look of joy and relief in her eyes. Yes, I would go to treatment if only for her.


	2. Entry 2

**Entry 1 Inuyasha's Journal: October 16, 2009**

What have I gotten myself into? I mean going to treatment for a ramen "addiction". What a load of crap. After Kagome's little intervention last night, the group untied me and lead me to the guest room to sleep for the night. Kagome said that in the morning they would be taking me to a place called "New Beginnings" to start my 60 day treatment. She said that Keade had prepared a temporary spell to hide my ears, and if all went well, no one would even realize I was a demon. At first, the whole thing did not sound that bad. A 60 day vacation from the brat and a way to shut the others up for good, why not. So I passively laid down and pretended to sleep until Kagome finished taking the others back and went to bed herself. After her even breathing told me she was asleep, I climbed out the window and ran to the park near her house. There, I lit a fire and boiled up my last pack of ramen. It was beef teriyaki with little bits of vegetable in it. I ate it noodle by noodle to make it last. It was delicious.

Just before dawn, Kagome's family woke me up and started the car. They blindfolded me and put me into the backseat. Kagome apologized for the precaution, but the others said that this was the only way to ensure that I would not run back to the well whenever I started to go into withdraw, whatever that is. Kagome's mother even turned on this device she called a 'radio' which blared this awful sounding music in order to dull my hearing. By the time we pulled into the giant yellow building emblazoned with a 'New Beginnings' sign, my head was pounding.

The rest of the day went by in a kind of blur. When I got there, I was taken into a little room while Kagome's mom filled out something called 'paperwork'. There these two burly looking human with me. One started tugging on my kimono, trying to take it off. Naturally, I threw him across the room. Apparently, this isn't allowed because next thing I know the other human starts yelling out the door and trying to grab me. I had already punched him out before Kagome comes running in the room to sit me. She then calmly explained that the two guys had to check my clothing to make sure I didn't smuggle any ramen into the facility . Why the hell didn't they just say so? Anyway, I took off my clothes, and they checked them for ramen, which I didn't have. I already told you I ate my last one yesterday.

After they checked me, Kagome and I were lead around the facility by a man named Dr. Hiko. Apparently, this is the man that is suppose to make sure I don't eat any ramen for the next two months. He was a small man and scrawny as a sapling. I quickly decided I could definitely take him down which was reassuring. Anyway, he walked us around the facility blabbing on about all these things the place had, like a swimming pool, tennis quarts, and a slew of other thing. I had no idea what the hell we was talking about but apparently Kagome did, cause she kept smiling and telling me how much fun I would have here. Yeah right.

After the tour, Kagome and I were lead back to where her family was waiting and Dr. Hiko said that they would have to tell me goodbye. This made me panic a little cause Kagome never said that she would have to leave. I assumed that she would be staying with me. Kagome must have saw something in my eyes, because suddenly, she started to cry and babbling on about how they would visit me every weekend and she would call me as soon she is allowed. God, I hate it when she cries. I tried to smile and to tell her everything would be fine. I was a hanyou after all, not some puny human. However every time I tried to say that to her, my words got jumbled up which only made her cry harder. Finally, I just pulled her into my arms and held her until Dr. Hiko told her she had to go. My heart sank to watch her walk out the door, but I tried not to show it. After all, Dr. Hiko was staring at me the whole time, and if this guy was going to be my advisory in this, I could not afford to show any weakness.

Once Kagome left, Dr. Hiko lead me to my 'room' which consist of two beds, two nightstands, and a shared closet. He told me I would have a roommate, but the guy was apparently in therapy right now and I would meet him later. He then said I should probably get some rest since my treatment started tomorrow. Before he left, he gave me this journal which I am writing in now. Apparently, I am suppose to write at least once every week until my treatment is over. The nurses are suppose to check it and if I don't I lose my privileges. This apparently means that I won't get to see Kagome. I knew I didn't like that guy.

How am I going to be able to stand this place for 60 days? 60 days of being locked up inside this building that smells like medicine and old people. 60 days of following their rules or I won't be able to see Kagome. 60 days without ramen. I hate it here already. But what can I do? If I go back to the well, Kagome will probably never speak to me again. The others won't either. How will I live then? I can't find the jewel all by myself, and I could never live with myself if the others get hurt because of it. Miroku could get swallowed up by his hand and Sango will loose her brother forever. And what about Kagome. Demons will always hunt her as long as she has the shards. Even now she lies unprotected while I am in this cage trying to quite my non-existing habit. There is only one solution. I have to stay. I have to get through my 60 days, and prove them wrong so I can go back to protecting my friends. I got to do it for them, because there is no other alternative. Ok, Dr. Hiko do your worst. Because no matter what you throw at me, I am going to beat you , so I can go home to the ones I care about.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry 3 Inuyasha's Journal **

Woke up on my second day of rehab with my nerves on fire. My body ached all over and the bright sun was making my head pound. At first, I don't think I knew where I was. I tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea washed over me, pinning me to the bed. I was dizzy and disoriented. I did the only thing that I could think of. I called for Kagome. She didn't come. My heart began to pounding as fear constricted my chest, making it hard to breath. Suddenly, the soft sheets which I admired while turning in the night before were too constricting. I was suffocating. I screamed out again, calling for Sango, Miroku anyone who could come and free me. That's when I heard something moving in the room.

When a short red man appeared to my right, I cried out and jumped back so violently that I tumbled out of the bed. The young man quickly scrambled to my aid, bending over me and unraveling the sweat soaked sheets from the tangle around my legs. Once that was done, the man leaned over me and reached for my arm. I flinched. I couldn't help it. Alone and in pain, I was reduced to a frightened animal prepared to bolt. To my surprise, the young man smiled and knelt beside me. In a soft voice, he explained his name was Nobu. He was my roommate. I told him to go away. I called for Kagome to make him go away. He just laughed. With surprising strength, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up and back into the bed. He said he knew that I was hurting and that it would get worse before it got better.

At noon, the vomiting started. The first time took me by surprise and ended up all over the bed. The second time I managed to crawl to the side of the bed and retched onto the floor. Between heaves, I heard yelling and Nobu appeared again to shove my head down into a bucket. He told me that I was deep into DT now and that in 36 hours it would all be over. I responded by breaking his nose and vomiting down the front of myself.

The nurses appeared shortly after that to take us both down to the medical wing. I tried to fight them, by the overwhelming pain in my head and the fire rapidly spreading through my stomach made my escape efforts about as effective as a toddler's. By the time the two nurses forced my into the antiseptic smelling cubical, I was too exhausted to hold myself up. Sensing this, the two nurses dumped me on the hospital bed and turned their attention to my bleeding roommate. To my surprise, Nobu seemed oddly kind towards me considering I shattered his nose. Before he left, he yanked the tie from his long hair and fashioned my sweat matted, filthy hair into a loose bun. To tired to protest, I leaned back and closed my eyes to keep the tears back.

The rest of the next three day was a blur of pain, vomiting and nightmare-ridden sleep. The nurses gave me several potions which were suppose to help me. Nothing did. Twice they tried to feed me to 'keep my strength up'. The first meal I forced down only for it to come right back up. At first, I refused to eat the second meal, but when they threatened to put a tube in my arm, I relented. This time it stayed down.

On day two, I began to hallucinate. I screamed for Kagome, for my mother, even for Seshomaru of all people. I screamed and thrashed so violently that the nurses had to knock me out to keep my from breaking bones. I woke up with a thin plastic tube sticking out of my arms. When I tried to pull it out, I found myself strapped to the bed. I was thirsty and my throat was sore, but the fire in my limbs was gone. The nurses told me that it meant that I was starting to get better. Little comfort when you felt like you have been run over by a stampede.

Its dawn now and I'm still laying in that tiny room. My head still aches and my stomach feels like Seshomaru has his poison claws in my gut, but the vomiting has stopped and they tell me the worst is over. That as long as I don't eat anymore ramen. I will never have to feel like this way again. I asked if this meant that I could go home, but they said no. They said that though my body was getting stronger my mind is weak. Can you believe that? I have fought demons so terrible that it would cause most people in this building to wet themselves. I have seen children and adults killed in the most perverse ways. Weak, ha. If all I have to do is prove to them I'm not going to fall apart at the first sign of a ramen packet, I should be out in two days tops.

Tomorrow, I have my first therapy session or today, I should say. Kagome told me on the way here that 'therapy' in her time is basically a lot of people sitting in a circle and bawling about their problems. And they call me weak. At least it will be easier then today was. Even so, I should probably get some sleep. My hands are still shaking too hard to write much anyway. Don't worry Kagome, I'll be coming home soon.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry Four: First Day of Therapy**

After three days of vomiting, the brilliant doctors decided today that I was apparently well enough to start my therapy. So at the crack of dawn, some puny human comes barging into my room and tries to drag me out of bed. They took me into this tiny room in the back of the building where Dr. Hiko waited. Apparently, I was expected to sit on this ridiculously fluffy chair while he spent the next two hours staring at me and asking me all these questions like "how I was feeling" (like crap thanks for asking) and " what did I expect to learn from this experience" (like I'd chosen to be here).

At first, I ignored him, but then he started asking me all these personal questions about what happened with Kiko and if I thought I was treating Kagome fairly. He really started tick me off. I thought about knocking him over the head like I do with Shippo when he's annoying me, but then, I remembered that the nurse told me when I did that the last time that if I do it again I wouldn't be able to see Kagome. She is coming to see me in a few days " if I make good progress", and I didn't want to screw that up. So I had come up with another plan.

Instead of knocking him out, I decided just to start talking about other things besides Kagome to make him shut up. I start off by telling him about the village and other villagers, about Kaede and all the things she did. He didn't seem interested. I wanted to tell him about all the demons I killed, but Kagome had told me when we arrived that I couldn't say anything about them. "Just tell him about the normal things, like your childhood and growing up." She told me. So I told him about what I remembered from living in the castle when I was little and about how my mother died when I was really young.

That was a big mistake, because then, he started to try to get me to talk about her and how I felt when she died. I didn't want to talk about that either, so I diverted to the only topic that I could. Sesshomaru. After all, Dr. Hiko seem determined to talk about someone I was related to. I didn't want to talk about my mother and I was to young to remember my father, so the ice queen was the only one left. I told him about us being half brothers and about him not liking me. Of course, he asked me why I thought that.

" Because he has tried to kill me." I told him. Dr. Hiko almost dropped his clipboard. His eyes got really big and he said something along the lines of " Surly you must be exaggerating." I knew instantly that I've found the perfect topic to get him off my back. For the next hour, I told him all about our relationship. I told him about how we were fighting over the sword and how Sessomaru had tried to hurt Kagome. I told him about how he calls me half-breed, and how once, he got this other 'woman' to play my mother in order to try to trick me. I even told him about the time he put his hand through my stomach. The whole time Dr. Hiko scribbled on his clipboard and nodded excitedly. By the end of the session, he had several papers full of notes.

Standing up, he held out his hand and smiled. "You did beautifully, Inuysha. We made great progress."

I just nodded and shook his hand. "Ok." I told him.

" Would you be willing to tell these stories in group tomorrow," he asked me and I quickly agreed. Anything to avoid talking about Kikyo or Kagome. I asked him if Kagome would be able to visit me now and he agreed. "As long as you continue to be this open with me." He replied.

Now, I'm back in my room. My roommate tells me that I must have done a good job today. Most people don't get to see their loved ones until after the third therapy session. He congratulated me and I think he was sincere. He seems like a nice guy. Reminds me a little of Miroku. I think I could get to like him. Anyway, he tells me that group therapy doesn't start until tomorrow afternoon so I may actually be able to get some good sleep tonight. I'm actually looking forward to it. Getting to complain about Sesshomaru for two hours, it should be fun. Still I should probably get some sleep. I hope your sleeping well too, Kagome. Good night.

T B C

A.N (Good news, everyone. I am back and thanks to my new speech to text function, I will be faster then ever. Hope you like this new chapter. It was written kinda quickly but I don't think it harms the story any. As always review, and keep an eye out for new upcoming chapters of my other stories. Including one which I know that lots of people have been patiently waiting for.)


End file.
